


Looks Like I Need You

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), AND GAY, Angst and Fluff, M/M, and there's smut but not till later, lots of fluff tho, mild Angst I guess?, more tags will be added, not that angsty tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michele couldn't imagine his life without Sara and Emil by his side. Until it happened. Sara got herself a girlfriend, and Emil finally grew bored of the "little brother" act. Michele found himself alone and confused. After trying to reach out to Sara it seemed she didn't have time for her overprotective brother anymore. Mickey soon turned to the one other person he could talk to. Emil can barely contain his excitement.[ON HOLD CURRENTLY]





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Why isn't there more gay of my sons?
> 
> (Takes place a year after canon time)

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I said I have a girlfriend! Mickey, please don't freak out." Sara scolded her brother, hands on her hips. Michele on the other hand, saw red. Who would dare steal his sister, the Angel? And a girl nonetheless! It's not that Michele was against that, it's just that he'd been protecting her from doggish men his whole life, he never considered the other gender would take Sara away!

"Who is she? What is she like? What does she do? She better not be some delinquent!" He roared, hands flying wildly. (Italians...) His sister carried on calmly.

"She's not! Seriously Mickey, you need to calm down! She's been wonderful to me, her name is Mila-"

Mila? As in Mila Babicheva? One of the skaters Sara went up against last year? He remembered them getting along well but he never ever considered them dating. Why would Sara waste her time with her? Didn't he mean anything to her? Michele's train of thought was stopped when Sara started snapping her fingers in front of his face, making him flinch over-dramatically. 

"Mickey! Are you even listening? Jeez, you look like you've seen a ghost." Honestly that's what Michele felt like, like he would become invisible to his baby sister, his entire world. She can't be taken away from him, not now, not ever.

Sara sighed, "Look, Mickey, it doesn't matter what you say. I really like Mila and she makes me happy, I'm not going to break up with her just because you can't find a girlfriend!"

Ouch, that one hurt. Michele looked at her to check if she didn't mean it but Sara didn't falter, her gaze held pity and sadness but Michele knew she wasn't gonna give up. She never does. 

"O-okay Sara. I hope you stay happy with Mila." And not him, Sara doesn't need him anymore. Michele felt tears start to build behind his eyes. Just before he cursed at himself, Sara jumped into his arms gleefully. He hugged her back and wanted to never let her go but it seemed that was the only thing he could do.

"Thank you, Mickey! I promise you, she's the best! We have a date tonight and I'm so excited! Wish me luck?" Her bright grin could make angels sing and he couldn't help but weakly smile back.

"Yeah...best of luck, Sara." And with another hug and a girlish squeal, Sara ran off. Michele just stood there for a while, he didn't know what to do anymore.

He could hear Sara upstairs talking to someone on the phone, probably Mila.  
So Michele sat down and took out his own phone. No notifications. Michele was actually disappointed to not have those pointless random texts from Emil.

Ever since Michele met Emil Nekola, he always acted much younger. Well, he was much younger, what with the four year age difference. But Emil didn't just act younger around Michele, (he acted young around everyone) he just had to be that clingy little brother who looked up to their sibling like a god. (Yet also loved to challenge them)

It's not that Michele disliked Emil, it's just that sometimes the brother act was a little too much, and Michele wasn't gonna be friendly when Emil hit on his sister. Emil never backed down though, until a few weeks ago.

Nothing. No more good morning texts, no more selfies around the Czech Republic or his home rink. No more stupid memes or a nice little goodnight text that makes Mickey's heart warm because Emil cared about him and his wellbeing.

Michele smiled at the memory of when Emil accidentally sent an audio clip of him singing frozen songs in Czech and then followed up with "I hope you enjoyed that, because it took a lot to Let It Go ;D"

It was probably the only time a text made Michele laugh hysterically. And the only time he decided to indulge in Emil's bad puns.

After sending an audio clip of himself singing "For the First Time in Forever" in Italian, he tried to think of a pun of his own before giving up and sending the clip by itself.

It was responded with a concerningly serious "you have an incredible singing voice" it made Michele's heart flutter. (ONLY because he didn't like to sing often, let alone in front of anybody)

That was months ago and it seemed like Emil gave up on trying to get Michele to play along with him. After so long of playing the little brother, he finally grew up, yet Michele found himself missing him and his jokes and his silly messages. Although he's sure that if he actually had them again they would annoy him to no end. Wouldn't they?

Michele stared at the last few texts Emil sent him, all unanswered.

"Is Italy cold? In my head I feel like it's not cold there for some reason lol"

"I just witnessed the cutest dog. It was a Yorkshire terrier, thank you god for this puppo"

"Heard Sara found herself a special someone lol how's that going for you?

Quickly followed by:  
"In other news, I just watched the VVitch so I'm not sleeping tonight lol If you wanna rant about the Sara thing you can haha"

Michele's heart ached, he completely ignored those texts and he felt guilty. Emil had offered his time for Michele to complain. (Not many are willing to do such a thing) And Michele had just automatically ignored him. 

Michele closed his phone and put his head in his hands. He never thought he would ever miss happy go lucky Emil Nekola. Weird.


	2. Worst Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters aren't as long as I'd like them to be but give it time and soon one chapter is gonna be like 4,000 words lol

"Bye, Mickey! Mila and I going out! I'll see you later!"

Michele sighed. There she goes again, it's hard to know wether he's being a good brother or not. If he says he misses her, will she scold him again? Is he clingy or overprotective? Michele didn't know anymore. 

He's been passing his time alone with practice and staring at his phone. For anything interesting on the internet, but mostly for a possible text from Emil. Without his sister around all the time, Michele began to miss Emil with his brother act. Maybe he should text him? But what if he doesn't like Michele anymore and that's why he stopped contacting him? What if he's too busy with important things that he doesn't have time to text anyone?! Maybe both?

Michele took a deep breath and decided that Sara would know what to do. He would just have to wait until she got home. Michele then put his phone on the charger and waited. Well, really he accidentally fell asleep. For some reason he was so tired all the time. The sleep was dreamless and deep, so deep that he didn't hear his phone give a sharp ding.

"Extremely important question:   
Which is better? How to train your dragon 1 or 2?"

Yep, he slept right through it. Slept until the door opened and slammed shut, waking and scaring the daylights out of Michele. He stared at the intruder with wide eyes.

"Mickey, you shouldn't nap. You'll ruin your entire sleeping schedule!" Sara teased with a smile. It felt good seeing Sara so playful, naturally Michele smiled back.

"Sara! I missed you! Did you have fun?" Queue Michele hugging his sister with all his might. She laughed and nodded, dark long hair moving with her.

"Mhmm! Oh! Look what Mila got me!" She exclaimed, pulling something out of her bag.

A long golden chain was pulled out with a smooth looking vibrant green pendant. Michele saw the gold sparkle but also the sparkle in Sara's eyes as she admired the gift. Michele's heart ached but he ignored it for his sister.

"Very pretty! Is it real?" He confirmed his guess when he reached out to feel the smooth texture of jade pendant.

"Mhmm! It's a good luck charm! Isn't that sweet?" She giggled and returned the necklace to her bag. Michele remembered his own dilemma and regretted wanting to bother Sara. But Sara is his sister, she would want to know about Michele's problems right?

"Um, Sara. I have something to ask you." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Hm? What is it? This isn't about me dating is it?" Her demeanor quickly changed to defensive as she put her hands on her hips.

"No! No, no...I. I wanted your opinion on something."

"Can it wait, Mickey? I've been out all day and I have things to do."

"Oh well, I just thought you might want to know what's bothering me." 

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Well I've barely talked to you all week, I thought you'd like to talk to me. Guess I was wrong, though." He spat. What was he saying?

"Grow up, Mickey! The world doesn't revolve around you." She retorted. Shit.

"Fine! Glad to know my sister really cares about me!" He shouted, his sarcasm hurting himself more than they were probably hurting Sara.

"Fine!" She finished before storming to her room and slamming the door, making Michele flinch.

Why did he say those things? Why can't he be sensible instead of shouting at everyone? He didn't blame Sara for being mad, he was a horrible brother.

Michele ran to his own room clearly frustrated, grabbing a pillow from his bed and yelling in it.

It helped. Sort of.

Unfortunately, he didn't check his phone before he fell asleep again and slept uncomfortably through the rest of the evening. 

Another ding.

"Trick question! The answer is both! Haha..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback, again, is very much appreciated!
> 
> (Ps Emil is me...)


	3. Fite me, Mickey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shipping begins

Michele woke up groggy with a pain in his neck and an ache in his back. Not fun in any way, at first yesterday's events seemed like a bad dream before Michele wiped the sleep from his eyes and realized that everything had in fact happened. 

With a groan, he buried his face back into his pillow. He wasn't angry anymore he just felt guilty. Poor Sara, how could he ever yell at his baby sister? Just cause he was lonely? He was a horrible brother.

He reached out to grab his phone when he had realized he left it downstairs. Ugh, he didn't want to face Sara just yet. Reluctantly, Michele came downstairs and grabbed his phone, unplugging the charger.

3 notifications. 

Sara <3  
"Mickey, me and Mila went out for breakfast. Can we talk when I get home? :("

Emil Nekola-

Wait, Emil?! Emil texted him? Michele unlocked his phone as frantically as possible. He didn't know why he was so excited, he just wanted to read new words in Emil's voice in his head again for some reason.

"Extremely important question:  
Which is better? How to train your dragon 1 or 2?"

"Trick question! The answer is both! Haha..."

Michele couldn't help but scoff, of course the first thing Emil contacts him about it children's movies. He shouldn't have expected anything else from him. He desperately wanted to play along though, so he replied,

"I don't know, I kind of like Big hero 6 better."

He hoped you could hear the smugness in his text. Almost instantly, three little gray dots popped up on the screen.

"*gaasp* fite me mickey"

Michele laughed and typed out a cheeky response.

"Alright, come to Italy. lets do it."

He could almost feel Emil's confusion over the phone.

"Wait....seriously???"

"Yeah why not? I can beat you up and then we can watch bh6 lol"

"Haha but no we'd see Moana :3"

"Why is it always children movies with you?"

"They're not children movies they're FAMILY movies there's a difference."

"Sure there is Emil."

"No but seriously I really wanna see moana"

"So why don't you?"

"Because I've been busy with practice :("

"So just take a vacation"

"Lol to Italy?"

"Yeah"

At this point, Michele didn't know if he was kidding or not.

"Are you being serious, mickey?"

A pause. Was he? He missed Emil, that had been established. But was he really gonna invite him all the way to Italy? He thought before typing out a message, deleting it, typing again, deleting it, he typed out one more message and thought a moment before managing to hit send.

"Yes."

\------------------------------------------

For the rest of the morning it was just Michele on his phone, texting Emil. At one point, Emil called him and when Michele asked him why he told him,

"I just..kinda...missed your voice."

Michele felt his face flush before telling Emil he felt the same without thinking. He had missed Emil's voice, he didn't know when he started to, maybe the entire time but just never realized.

When Sara came home she was quite surprised to see her brother chatting on the phone like a teenage girl. She stood there for a second, gaping, before walking off confused after Michele waved at her, still talking to Emil over the phone.

"So are you actually going to come?"

"I mean I'd love to if you actually want me to!"

"Yeah because I totally don't want you to come. That's why I invited you."

Emil laughed, it was nice to hear his cheery laugh again. They kept on talking until Emil explained his phone was going to die and it was getting late anyway. It was at that time that Michele realized he had been on the phone all day long. He said goodbye before hanging up, feeling much better than he had all week.

"So...who was that?" Sara seemed to appear out of thin air. For some reason, Michele didn't want to tell her. There was no way he was lying to his sister, however.

"It was uh...Emil."

"Emil? Since when do you talk to Emil?"

"What do you mean? I always talk to Emil?"

Yeah but...not like that."

"Not like what?"

Sara giggled, avoiding eye contact with Michele. 

"Nevermind."

"Sara! Talk to him like what?!"

"Nothing! Nevermind!"

"Sara!"

It was too late, Sara had already gone to her room giggling like a maniac. Michele felt slightly annoyed, not angry though. He was glad him and Sara were on better terms than yesterday. He smiled to himself and let out a chuckle, picking up his phone. Only 13% power. Damn. He put his phone on the charger before the phone dinged in his hand.

"Goodnight! See you soon ;D"

Michele smiled before sending a goodnight text of his own.

"Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F E E D B A C K PLEASE

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Mickey Mouse 
> 
> FEEDBACK IS VERY MUCH APPRECIATED
> 
> PLEASE AND THANK
> 
> (Ps can you tell I don't know what I'm doing?)


End file.
